


Sleeping Together

by VampAmber



Series: All Things Destiel And Cockles 18+ Monthly Challenge Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleeping Castiel, Sleeping Together, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Now that Dean and Cas are finally dating, Cas spends every night in bed with Dean (sleeping together after 'sleeping together'). Unfortunately for Dean, Cas does really weird stuff in his sleep.





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic for the monthly challenge that the Facebook group All Things Destiel And Cockles 18+ recently started. This month, each person got a sentence they had to use somewhere in their drabble.
> 
> Mine was:  
>  _"You woke up, smacked the shit out of me, then claimed I was tickling you...when I was sleeping right next to you."_
> 
> Keep an eye out each month for the newest one (as long as the challenge keeps going, there's no way they're getting rid of me, cuz I freaking loooooooove writing from prompts).
> 
> Oh yeah, and not beta'd, blah blah etc etc what the fuck ever. Enjoy. ^_^

Getting used to a new relationship was always difficult. Everybody knew that. Even when that relationship was with your best friend after far too many years of unresolved sexual tension and eye sex before you guys finally hooked up. Dean was actually pretty lucky on most parts, because he and Cas were so used to being in a relationship without actually being in a relationship that when they finally got rid of the ‘not’ part of the equation, it was mostly smooth sailing. It was pretty much what they’d been doing all along, but with the new added bonus of physical intimacy. And sex. So much sex (not that Dean was complaining in the slightest). Turned out the angel had been insatiable once he found out how much fun having sex was. And every single time, it was amazing, mind-blowing, spectacular, and a bunch of other really positive descriptive words.

Everything was basically as perfect as it could get. Everything except one major, major flaw: sleeping together. Not the sexual version of the term, but the actual bed sharing, both of you unconscious part. It had turned out that Cas could sleep whenever he wanted to, he just didn’t need to. So once Dean had finally gotten over his internalized biphobia and asked Cas out on a date, the angel had started spending his nights curled up against the hunter in bed, snoring lightly in this adorable way that Dean would never be caught dead calling ‘adorable’ in front of his brother for fear of the inevitable never ending teasing. The cute snores weren’t the problem though, obviously. It was the weird way Cas tended to go about waking up in the in the middle of the night. He claimed he didn’t dream when he slept, but Dean was seriously starting to doubt that, because he had the bad habit of partially waking up and doing strange things.

And last night was the worst.

~~~

For the first time since they’d started dating, Castiel woke up in the bed alone. Usually if Dean woke up first, he’d stay in bed until Castiel woke up so they could cuddle (which usually ended with sex, which made both men very happy). But today the other side of the bed was empty and cold, which meant he’d been gone for a while. He got out of bed when he smelled something cooking, and headed towards the kitchen, hoping that he’d find Dean there.

The hunter was standing in front of the stove, cooking what smelled like eggs at Castiel's best guess. But unlike usual, he wasn’t humming some classic rock song that Castiel was still having a hard time remembering. Dean was completely silent. That definitely wasn’t a good sign. Had something happened?

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel said, trying to sound cheerful. He grabbed his usual seat, because even though he didn’t need to eat (and unlike sleeping, he actually couldn’t because nothing tasted right), he still enjoyed watching Dean cook.

“Morning,” Dean grumbled out, not turning around.

“Is something wrong?” If Dean was this grumpy, something had to be wrong.

“Yeah, you need to get that damn sleep thing figured out and fixed already,” Dean said, turning around. Castiel let out a gasp when he saw the black eye that marred the otherwise beautiful face of his lover.

“Dean, what happened?” Castiel got up immediately and went over to check and make sure that was the only thing wrong.

"You woke up, smacked the shit out of me, then claimed I was tickling you… when I was sleeping right next to you." Dean pulled back when Castiel tried to touch him.

“Dean, I…” It was very rare when the angel cried, but knowing that bruise was his fault had the tears trying their hardest to form. “I’m so sorry. Please, let me fix it for you?”

Dean let out a pained sigh. “Yeah, but you better not do this shit again.”

Castiel laid his hand on Dean's cheek, letting his grace flow through to fix the bruise, and the three on Dean’s chest that he hadn’t mentioned. “I don’t understand why I do it, but I promise to find out so that I can stop. I’m so sorry I hurt you,” Castiel said, the tears starting to sneak out of the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, Cas, baby, don’t cry,” Dean said softly, cupping Castiel's face in his hands. He leaned in for a kiss, and Castiel of course obliged. “It’s okay, I promise. I was just a bit pissed, but I forgive you.”

“I promise to fix it,” Castiel smiled, wiping at his eyes. “I never want to hurt you ever again. I love you too much.”

“Love you too, angel,” Dean said, goofy grin on his face. “Show you just how much I love you after breakfast.” He winked, and suddenly Castiel really hoped Dean ate quickly.


End file.
